


Brothers

by Fragileyes



Category: Casson Family - Hilary McKay
Genre: F/M, Gen, it's mostly rose and indigo interacting, only mentions of tom btw, unrequited rose/tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fragileyes/pseuds/Fragileyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Casson finally comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers

**Author's Note:**

> blegh I wrote this a long time ago and I just fixed it up so I'm sorry if anything seems ooc or crud in general. It's pretty short tbh and I'll probably delete it someday

She went to the wedding.

She went mostly out of spite. She hated that everyone’s eyes were on her when she came home, hated that everyone was expecting her to do something, hated that everyone was practically _pouring_ pity on her. She hated that Eve winced every time she so much as mentioned the words “New York.” She hated that Caddy kept giving her that stupid “you’re going to be alright” smile. She hated that Bill in his own awkward way tried to check on her, sputtering sentences that seemed more like condolences for someone’s death than a friend’s marriage. 

Rose never wanted any of that.

Rose Casson was broken before any of the wedding bullshit came into the picture. She hated college. She hated London. She hated being away from her family and friends. She hated her artwork. She hated that nobody other than Eve called her. In her opinion, the wedding was just another nuisance to add to her miserable life. 

Or so she told herself and the others.

Coming home was supposed to be something she welcomed, something that filled the emptiness she constantly felt back at uni, but instead it only made her regret wanting to come in the first place.

She grew sick of the name “Tom Levin.” 

Rose knew what they thought. She knew that everyone was convinced she was in love with Tom. She knew that everyone expected them to get together one way or another.

They got the first part right, but even Rose knew that she and Tom weren't’t a thing and never would be. Rose never expected Tom to love her in that way and she was fine with that. 

All she wanted to do right now was get away from everyone.

At least Indigo understood. He always did and she knew she could count on him to comfort her whenever she had no one else. Saffron and Sarah also helped in their own way, glaring at anyone that dared to give Rose trouble. 

“Idiots,” Saffron would mutter and turn to Rose with an exasperated sigh, “I don’t know how you get through the day like this Rose. One hour of being stared like that and I’d go on a murder spree.”

It was a sunday afternoon and Sarah and Saffron were on their latest mission- to revive Rose’s love for art. That more or less involved dragging out Rose’s dufflebag of art supplies, which had been gathering dust ever since she moved out. 

“It’s not so bad,” Rose had lied, fidgeting with her neglected paint brushes, ignoring the pointed looks Saffron sent her.

Sarah snorted, “Keep fooling yourself and maybe it’ll come true.”

Indigo on the other hand, found a way to protect Rose by simply keeping her out of the house. He didn't mind that Rose always came with him when he went out; several times he even invited her on those trips. They never went anywhere special; just the supermarket, mall or park and sometimes the library. They didn't talk about Tom because there was no reason to. Instead they immersed themselves with distractions- reading books no one else read, checking off the grocery list as they bought food, watching crappy movies at the theatre- letting themselves enjoy a few weeks of peace before Rose had to go back to her empty apartment.

It was nice, in a quiet subdued way and it was during those days, Rose finally found herself itching to paint again.

Indigo was a good brother and Rose was glad to have him by her side.


End file.
